No Pets Allowed!
by holanio
Summary: Hotaru Imai has everything she needs to start her new life after college normally. But maybe normal isn't what she needs. When she crosses path with a black cat and a rabbit, how will bad luck and good luck collide?
1. The Connection between Lucky and Unlucky

No Pets Allowed!

Chapter One "The Connection between Lucky and Unlucky"

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Gakuen Alice or its characters. It's just another fanfic. Enjoyeth.**

Tokyo is a bustling city and its growing economy continues to be impressive. This includes all the geniuses that are hidden within this large place. One of those geniuses is Hotaru Imai; wearing black heels, a light blue blouse, and a black pen skirt, over topped with a classic white lab coat. Her usual short, yet elegant hair continues with her today.

She walked down the sidewalk and turned right to enter an apartment complex. Hotaru had just finished all of her necessary degrees and education, within a short period of time. She was offered a researching job and a new home in Tokyo. Of course, such an opportunity for a large amount of Yen doing what she does best, inventing, did not come around so often.

All of her items were moved into her apartment last she checked and took the elevator up to her room. Hotaru would not deal with any type of crude environmental living and thus, required a fairly expensive place. It was Hotaru, she had the money and the reputation to easily obtain what she needed. *ding* She walked out of the elevator and headed towards apartment number 777. A key was placed into the keyhole and the door has opened.

The room was incredible. Immediately you could see the large glass panel windows and the balcony that had presented itself before it. The large dark curtains that were tied up to the sides of the windows. A small kitchen and dining room for a few people. A comfortable yet cozy living room that had a plasma screen T.V. There was a room for her work area and small library of research books; it also had the new computer with all its upgrade in state of the art technology. There was her bedroom that had a queen-sized bed and the fluffiest pillows ever made, even the blankets were imported. Amazingly enough there were one and a half restrooms. A large tub that had a Jacuzzi feature, but also a shower head feature as well. Double sinks in the whole bathroom and a single sink for the half room. Even the toilets and toilet paper were at its supremacy. Overall, one of the best rooms the apartment complex could ever offer belonged to the new resident, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru relaxed for a bit and lay down on her sofa. She thought of the things that she was going to do or introduce to the team of scientists that were going to meet her tomorrow. Soon, her thinking was becoming tiring and she fell asleep.

By the time she woke up, Hotaru realized that she needed to get some groceries to eat. It was getting a little dark and the sun was prepared to set now. She was still getting used to trying to live by herself and forgot about food. Getting food around Tokyo was too cliché to do for her, and she wanted to make sure that she could eat without going out so much. Some nights can be so busy that she can't go or call someone to make something for her.

Hotaru rushed out of the door, after she took off her lab coat and grabbed her purse. She locked the door and headed for the elevator. *ding* It was off to the marketplace before they close for the day.

Grocery stores were overpriced and didn't compare to the quality in taste like the daily markets did. She got there in time. In the last hour before closing time, she managed to obtain a few bags filled with vegetables, herbs, snacks and fish.

On her way back home she was contemplating what to make with all of the food she had just bought. Until, Hotaru was stopped by a cat who hissed at her, it was a black cat with a raggedy collar around its neck. The cat's claws were retracted and prepared to attack. It was skinny and messy all around. A black cat was bad luck.

Hotaru backed up a little bit. Until she saw why the cat was acting so overprotective. There was a small yellowish-tan rabbit behind it, curled up into a balled. It was the cutest thing you'd ever seen, and it was just sleeping there. While the rabbit had slept, the cat was protecting it from any people who may harm them. It resembled a yin-yang type of duo.

This mutual understanding shook Hotaru's heart and she left a small fish and a carrot on the ground, somewhere where there weren't people to step on it. She left the two animals where they were and went back towards the apartments.

The cat nudged the rabbit after Hotaru left. Then urged the rabbit a little ways to the left and both enjoyed a decent meal that was fresh and not from the trash can. The two little creatures were very grateful and were attracted to Hotaru's human scent.

The next day, Hotaru was coming home from the research institute and went along the same path from yesterday. Her data report presentations were doing well and she had no major problems this time.

Suddenly, the rabbit from before hopped towards Hotaru in a very eager manner. The cat soon followed, but with less enthusiasm. The rabbit licked Hotaru's leg and it tickled her so much that she had to scrunch down and gave the rabbit a little push. She stood up and started walking again, waving bye-bye to the rabbit and cat and went on to her destination.

This event occurred about five more times and Hotaru was getting a little concerned that the cat and rabbit were getting too attached to her over the past week. Perhaps, even worse, she was getting attracted to the rabbit and cat. She thought about going another route, but she needed to get home fast with taking too much of a detour. The issue kept bothering her throughout the night and continued to haunt her mind during her reading.

On the seventh day, the same thing happened with Hotaru, the rabbit and cat, just like the other six before it. Except this time, when Hotaru left again, the bunny was determined to make Hotaru like it and it followed her without her knowing so. Fearing for the rabbit's safety, the cat quickly ran after it.

Hotaru only noticed the rabbit when she was closing the complex's doors and saw the rabbit trying to get in and the cat helping it. She went outside again and took the two animals to a corner where there were no people crossing or walking through it.

Somehow, she tried telling the rabbit and cat that she couldn't have pets and that it would mess up her research. It would be troublesome to try to love and care for companions while balancing work on the other side.

Obviously, the rabbit and the cat did not understand, instead the rabbit kept jumping onto Hotaru's lap and tried to get pets from her. Hotaru stoked the rabbit's and cat's fur. It was soft on the rabbit, but greasy on the cat. She couldn't understand this difference in physical traits.

Hotaru got an idea and signaled the two animals to stay put. She went into the building and checked the rules & guidelines. She was allowed to have small pets. One rabbit and one cat should have been alright in terms.

She hurried out and took the two friends and went to her room. On her face was a small, contented smile. Even though she told herself that she had not time to care, she immediately remembered her best friend, who went to another city to teach students.

Hotaru enjoyed giving the rabbit, named Ruka, as found on the collar that it was also wearing, and the cat, Natsume, same as Ruka's reasons, baths. The next day was a Saturday so she could take a break from researching. She decided to use that time to take her new pets to the vet.

That night, on the seventh try, the three of them slept on the large bed together, in silence under the moonlight the shone in through the windows.

A rabbit, a cat and a girl…having sweet dreams about their new adventures together.

**Typer's Note –**

I'm really sleepy now. I was really tired out from at the trick or treating today and so, I rested by typing up some fanfiction! Turns out that this story in particular is going to take a little longer than expected, but that's okay. Gives me a little more room for details and I won't need to rush through it. Alright, hopefully you'll enjoy this story. Review it if you can! It will definitely be a good thing if you do! Thank you and…sorry you have to hear this but, trick or treat!

PS. It's a lot shorter than all the other ones too, huh? Also, no dialogue! Gasp! No worries, dialogue in the next chapter. I just thought I'd say that.


	2. Surprise, Surprise A Stroke of Bad Luck

No Pets Allowed!

Chapter 2 "Surprise, Surprise. A Stroke of Bad Luck."

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It's just another fanfiction, so hope you'll like it!**

The morning sunlight hits the three figures in bed. One, a black cat, who was the first to wake up, and jump out of bed. Hiding, under the bed, annoyed of the light's bright composition. Another, a light tan rabbit who was shivering little bit, trying to welcome the presence of warmth. Instead, it gently hopped over the third figure, a 23 year old woman who had a calm composure on her face and short fluffy dark hair. The rabbit snuggled into the bed sheets that she was sleeping in and its ears brushed ever so slightly across her face.

"R-Ruka…what are you doing?" Hotaru giggled softly, still sleepy in her voice. Her eyes slowly opening and then turning into the direction of the rabbits face.

She picked up the rabbit and noticed the cat was gone. Then she placed the rabbit on the ground and it scurried under the bed. Hotaru standing up looked in the direction the rabbit had escaped off to, within moments the rabbit had in its mouth the cat's tail. Trying to drag it out from under the bed, but the cat was still resistant in the rabbit's innocent actions.

Hotaru couldn't help but laughed some more. "Ruka, you found Natsume, good job." She left the two animals and their antics, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the appointment she set up last night.

Figuring the animals weren't perverted, she quickly changed her clothes, taking off her night dress and changed into a girls polo and knee length pleated skirt. Applied basic make-up and gave Natsume and Ruka food and water.

Hotaru reheated some breakfast from last night's dinner. She sat at the table and crossed her legs eloquently and ate. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up to answer. Ruka was watching her curiously.

"Mikan? Morning, how are you lately?" Hotaru started into the phone.

Some voices came through and Hotaru answered back, "So your studies are hard? Tough luck. Try harder you idiot."

Now you could hear the noises getting louder, and Hotaru looked at her watch to check time. "So sorry to hear that too, some quick things I need to tell you. First, you're running up my long distance phone bill, and that costs money. Second, I've got a veterinarian appointment for my rabbit and cat. If I miss this, I won't be able to schedule another one anytime soon." Now, you could practically hear a voice shouting, '_What!? You have a cat and rabbi-_' But then, Hotaru hung up on the voice. She smiled at the rabbit and stood up.

"Time to go you guys," she said happily. She carried the cat and rabbit and went out of the complex. She took out her cell phone after putting Natsume and Ruka down, figuring that they wouldn't run away anyways. She dialed a number and called someone. Someone picked up and she started talking, "Hello? Nonoko, can you drive me somewhere really quick?" The voice replied. "Thanks." Hotaru hung up.

Within minutes, a dark violet hybrid car, sleek, compact and small, drove up to the sidewalk and the windows rolled down. The woman was wearing a buttoned shirt and capris. "Hotaru, strange to hear you call for a favor," she said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and replied, "Nonoko, strange to see you're not busy mixing chemicals together." She opened the door and picked up Ruka and Natsume and put them in the back seat. She slid in as well and closed the door.

"Come on Hotaru," Nonoko rolled up the windows again. "Even though I'm a chemist, doesn't mean that's the only thing I'm interested in." She saw the cat sitting calmly on the left side of the car seat and the rabbit bundled up on Hotaru's lap, looking up at Nonoko with its beady eyes. Nonoko kyaa-ed, "The rabbit is sooo adorable! Speaking of which, when did you get pets Hotaru!? You don't tell me anything anymore."

Hotaru put up a straight face and replied, "I got them just yesterday. They're strays so I figured I might as well check them up with a vet, and get some professional advice on how to take care of them."

Nonoko looked at Hotaru for a minute with a stunned expression. "Again, you're asking for someone else's help? I thought you were the type to go solo."

"Just start driving to the Nogi Veterinarian Center. I go solo when it comes to what I invent, if it concerns others, then I'd rather they be in good hands that _know_ what they are doing. Got it?"

Hotaru was getting a bit annoyed and Nonoko could tell. She started up the car and drove to where Hotaru instructed.

They were almost arriving to the Center. Hotaru was stroking Ruka's fur with angst and anxiety. Finally, the car had stopped.

Nonoko turned off her engine and turn back to see Hotaru and her pets. "If you hadn't noticed already, we're here."

Hotaru didn't hesitate to unlock her seat belt and open the car door. She called for Natsume and it made a couple of quick jumps and landed with ease on the concrete. Hotaru closed the door, thanked Nonoko and she drove away.

The three of them turned around after she left and headed towards the vet. Usually, animals would feel nervous, but Ruka and Natsume had no expression towards the said building and headed towards it.

She pushed the door open and went inside the air conditioned building. Everything was surprisingly clean and maintained a professional look for a place that cared and help animals all the time. The renowned Veterinarian Center of Tokyo, owned by Nogi Corp.

Hotaru approached the receptionist.

"Yes? Do you need something madam?" asked the receptionist.

"I have an appointment with one of the doctors," Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"Your name, if you may?" she requested.

"Hotaru Imai," her look directed to Ruka who was hopping around her legs, sometimes looking up at her. She smiled and knelled down for a moment to pet it. Then, she decided to pick Ruka up and resumed her conversation with the receptionist. "Anything else you may happen to need from me?"

"Usually it would be a payment, but apparently your appointment has been paid for already. Nothing else is needed from you, more or less, you need something from me." The receptionist gave Hotaru a card with some writing on it.

Hotaru left without thanks and read the card.

_Room 7 with Dr. Kokoroyomi._

She sighed…and then opened the door to see the man fidgeting with a popsicle stick. He immediately threw it away when he noticed their presence.

"Welcome Imai-san. Long time no see," he said with his typical 'straight face', which was practically a smile, but…it wasn't. He examined the animals just as Nonoko had done in the car and he was just as stunned. "You have pets now?"

Just as she had told Nonoko, Hotaru replied coolly, "They're strays. I want you to check them up so I can have them as pets in my apartment." She was still holding Ruka in her arms, but it startled her when it jumped out so suddenly.

"Right, back to business. You're so very lucky you have so many acquaintances from Alice Academy who would be willing to give you free service." The vet remarked.

Hotaru gained composure, "And so are you to be so lucky to have been affiliated with me and my antics." As if hinting she'd done something to be able to get all these perks with little or no cost. She sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. "So, what are you going to do with them?"

Kokoroyomi concentrated on the rabbit for a moment. The rabbit staring intently back. "Checking its basic info; this rabbit is a buck…" He paused for some more minutes until Hotaru broke the silence.

"So basic info is only gender? Is there anything else? Something wrong with him or…?"

"That's just it. I can't find out much else besides gender. If I did find out more, it was that he was perfectly healthy in a _weird_ way," he said, continuing to stare at the rabbit.

"Weird? Such a professional use of vocabulary," she remarked.

"I don't give a damn about something like that. The thing is…I just can't explain this rabbit in words. Though, I think you'll be fine having this rabbit as a pet. A very docile one, you were lucky," Kokoroyomi concluded. "Now, time for the cat."

The vet had concluded the same for the cat. That it was a tom and it was healthy as well. Their attitudes were 'normal' in a way where it wasn't really normal. Hotaru didn't mind much of the details. Instead she stayed longer just to ask how to take care of her official pets. She also asked if she needed to go through some documentation before claiming these pets as her own. Kokoroyomi explained everything she needed to know and gave her his business card for future reference.

Before she left, Hotaru smirked and said, "How's it going with Sumire and the kids?" She looked at Kokoroyomi's expression.

He continued his straight face, "Just what you'd expect. Hell."

She left the room with Ruka and Natsume and got back home via Nonoko.

Hotaru opened the door and the two animals rushed in to land on the sofa to just take a nap. Hotaru did the same, or similar. Instead, she took of her shoes and plopped onto her bed. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up again. The sounds of knocking on her door interrupted her nice dream. Hotaru opened the door and the renter was present.

"Yuu Tobita. Surprised to see you here, not," Hotaru said. Yuu Tobita was another genius from Alice Academy with his curly blonde hair and his classic glasses.

"Hotaru…" he started.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently. She was thinking this was about money.

"I hear that you have pets now? What kind are they?" he asked with regret.

"A rabbit and a cat. Why?" She examined the small gestures and apparent look on his face. Then she asked again, "Is there something wrong Tobita?"

His voice became very solid, "There are residents who are allergic to rabbits in this apartment complex. I'm sorry, but you have to either find a new home for it or _we'll_ have to take care of it personally."

"Wha-What?" This is one of the few times in her life that Hotaru has ever stuttered in the presence of others. "You're taking away Ruka from me?"

The cat and the rabbit stood behind Hotaru's quivering legs. Tobita looked down at the rabbit. "Imai-san…you don't have a place for this rabbit, nor do you plan on giving it up so easily do you?"

She looked at him again, "I'll find a way. I'll easily invent something. That way you won't have to take him away," she finally declared by regaining strength. "Who has the allergies?"

"You didn't know Imai-san? _I'm_ allergic to rabbits."

Hotaru's face was completely blank and realized that it was just an illusion. "No…not even for you, would I give this rabbit away."

"Hotaru…" the illusion approached. "For sure, we can find it a good owner."

Hotaru backed away taking the rabbit and cat in her hands. "I said NO! Get away from me Tobita!" She ran past the illusion and escaped with the two animals and ran out of the complex. She had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't going to come back there for a while.

"I'm so stupid…" she muttered to herself. "I have an invention for something like that." She slid down the alleyway wall and sat there and cried, holding Ruka and Natsume in her arms.

The two animals comforting her in a way only an animal can.

The sun was setting faster than usual; it was a cloudy night in Tokyo.

**Typer's Note –**

Oh my, second chapter always includes tragedy.  
Who knew Tobita could become the bad guy. Tsk tsk.  
Notice how Hotaru is nicer to animals than she is to people?  
I hope that clears any misunderstandings about her personality.  
Review if you please!  
Hopefully it was good…or satisfactory.  
Sankyuus for reading if you made it this far!


	3. Luck Doesn't Exist in My Dictionary

No Pets Allowed!

Chapter 3 "Luck Doesn't Exist in My Dictionary"

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Gakuen Alice. It's just another fanfiction D: Even so, make it enjoyable!**

It started pouring rain down in Tokyo city. The alleyways got even damper than it already was and Hotaru Imai was soaked from head to toe. Her cat, Natsume sought shelter from a trash can lid and Ruka, the rabbit, followed. Cries screaming out for Hotaru rang out through the streets and she hadn't been missing for even an hour yet. Yet Tobita continued to call for her, they had been classmates before and so they had a friendship relationship going on. Hotaru didn't answer or move an inch from where she sat.

Ruka was starting to get concerned for her, it was written all over his furry face. He was going to hop out, but Natsume stopped him with his tail. He was trying to tell Ruka that she needed to be alone for a bit. For some reason, this black cat was an expert with this kind of emotion. Ruka complied and stayed under the trashcan lid, shivering from the freezing rain.

"Tobita...who knew he could be an idiot too?" she said bitterly. "I would've had an invention for anything, anytime, but...they burned them all. The stupid academy burned all of them..." she reminisced. Hotaru continued to remember negative things until she looked up at Natsume and Ruka. They were wet and needed food and shelter. They were animals; they could easily get sick and die. She stood up and announced, "Well, you two come first, right?"

She tried to check her pockets, no cell phone. "Damn, I forgot it in my apartment. It's recharging in my room." Even if she had her cell phone, it would have been soaked in the rain. The trio wasn't far from the apartment complex because Hotaru ran out without a plan, and without shoes. At the moment, she was barefoot and there were multiple cuts on them last she checked.

They had no choice in the matter. Anywhere else was too far away for them to travel. She didn't bring money, her I.D. or even her cell phone. All she had was her reputation and her pets. In the state that she was in, there's no way anyone would believe her. They had to go back to the complex.

She called over Ruka and Natsume. Ruka was lying on top of Natsume's back, in case he got separated along the way. They rushed back the way they came, and as they silently entered the building, a loud screech was heard. Hotaru turned around, it was Ruka.

If you've never heard a rabbit freak out before, it's a horrible sound. Natsume faced Ruka's kidnapper, it was a college student, another one of Hotaru's classmates, Shouda Sumire. He hissed and lunged towards her, but she evaded his attack.

"You're a beautiful cat, but so am I. So you can't catch me with reflexes as slow as that," Sumire remarked. While holding Ruka in a locked box, she turned to face Hotaru. "Imai-san, you should've done what Tobita said, he can't help it if he's allergic." Then she spun around and ran off, and with great speed as well.

"SUMIRE!" she exclaimed. Hotaru longed for her Baka Gun, but she no longer had it within her reach. She couldn't catch up to Sumire even if she tried. Without her inventions, she wasn't very fast and Sumire has cat-dog like reflexes. Shamefully, Hotaru returned to her apartment with Natsume walking beside her.

She closed the door and slumped on her sofa. Then she said in a monotonous voice, "Tobita...what do you want now?"

"Nothing of material value from you. Look, Hotaru, I'm really sorry, but it's for the sake of my health. Can't you understand that?" he assured.

"That would be an idiotic reason for you to take my pet away with such force like that. I know that you're not _that_ egotistic. Even calling a veterinarian's wife who had a cat-dog constitution to _help_ you? That's even sadder. I know there's more to this than just _allergies,_ Tobita...I've known you long enough to realize that," Hotaru observed.

Natsume paced around, as if planning a way to rescue Ruka, even though he didn't know where he was.

Tobita tried to find words to satisfy her questions, but he knew it would be futile. He told Hotaru, "You see, ever since Kokoroyomi found out something strange with your rabbit and cat, he reported it to the Alice Institute. Do you remember the Naruke Atsum Case a few years ago in the academy?"

"I do..." she replied warily.

Tobita continued, "The Institute was thinking that, this rabbit and that cat might be the _real_ Ruka and Natsume: Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. Not just some random strays off the streets."

Hotaru pounded the coffee table in front of her, "Then why did you only take Ruka!?" At this point, she was furious.

Tobita tried to calm Hotaru down, but it didn't work so well. Instead he continued his say in the story, "Th-they said they only needed Ruka now...because Natsume will die sooner or later because of his alice shape. They said it was a long process and they had to test it on Ruka, who was stronger in lifespan, and no one else seemed to fit the bill," Tobita ended.

Hotaru stood up enraged and stomped towards Tobita. She grabbed him by the collar and threatened him," '_Fit the bill?'_ They're going to use an innocent rabbit that might be an actual person in some random experiment because he _fits the bill_?! What the hell is that institute thinking? Now I understand everything." She released the shocked Tobita. "Why they separated the genius and talented from the other alices? Why they burned all of my inventions right after I graduated? Why they gave me an apartment run by people who work at the same institute, near the same school? That institute is the same thing as the school,it continues to use alices for their own purpose," she argued.

"Imai-san, please don't get too worked up about this, you'll get over it." Tobita said reassuringly.

Hotaru glared coldly into Tobita's eyes. "I guess it's not my lucky day is it?"

"That's right Imai-san. You'll have better days, so just forget this all happened," he smiled while saying this.

She gagged at the comment, "How could I just forget something like this so easi--" Hotaru couldn't finish her statement. She fell into a fever and her body failed on her. Natsume rushed over to see the situation.

Tobita fell into panic. "Imai-san! Imai-san! Are you okay? Imai-san!" He hurried to her side, but Natsume clawed at him and he had to back away.

Natsume hissed at Tobita, and stood guard of Hotaru like he did with Ruka. Whenever Tobita tried to get closer, Natsume quickly pounced on the poor guy. Soon, Tobita had no choice, but to call for help. Even though he was fighting Hotaru, he used to be the class president. His duties were still important to him, even now.

Tobita stood a fair distance away from Hotaru's unconscious body and dialed his cell phone for help. The best person to call was Subaru Imai, Hotaru's older brother. Then afterwards, he called for Sumire, with her cat-dog constitution alice, maybe she can fend off Natsume a little bit. Oh, how he wish Mikan was here to help. He decided to call her as well; she deserved to know what happened to Hotaru after all.

Natsume's body was getting weaker, he was still wet. He couldn't keep Tobita away for long. His legs gave way and he started having flashbacks, of when he was still a student at Alice Academy.

"_Natsume!" a teenager with brown hair tied into two pigtails cried out. "Help me! Don't let them take Hotaru away!" She cried in pain as the persecutor attacked her again._

_On the ground opposite of her was a slightly older boy with black hair, bruised and injured. He looked up to see Mikan, lifeless, on a person's back, running away. He reached out his arm in futile and cried out, "Mika-!" He was knocked out before he could finish. The scene turned pitch black._

Natsume opened her eyes, his sense regaining conscience. The cat looked around and saw that it was in Hotaru's bedroom sleeping next to Hotaru's still body. He purred softly and fell back to sleep. They drugged him.

Meanwhile, Ruka was squirming back and forth in the cage he was put in. A young woman with pink long and wavy hair came in and brought some food for the rabbit.

"Good evening Ruka-pyon, long time no see. It's me, Anna Umenomiya from your elementary class in Alice Academy. Do you remember me? I sure hope you do," she reintroduced. "Here's some food. It's edible, I swear," she giggled.

Ruka looked at the food she prepared with such earnest. It was a fresh salad with carrots, lettuce, clovers and everything a rabbit could die for. He was cautious though, every time Anna made something, it was extremely scary and…most of the time, alive. Ruka tried to resist and looked in the opposite direction of the food. He wouldn't know if they put something weird in that food, with or without Anna knowing.

Anna looked disappointed that Ruka wouldn't even trust in her food. "Ruka, please eat it. Or else the institute will force a drug into your body and perform some disgusting metamorphosis on you! You have to eat my food," she begged. She had overheard this while she was cooking and serving her food to some of the institute staff members. They were talking about it and she was horrified by the details.

Ruka looked at the food again. He saw Anna's sincerity and was about to chew on the food when someone came in. Anna gasped; she didn't expect anyone to come back after Sumire left. She quickly left Ruka on his own and went back to her kitchen.

Mochiage came in and sighted Ruka quickly. He rushed over and took out a key from his pocket. He unlocked Ruka's cage and took Ruka into his arms. He left without anyone noticing and got out of the institute.

Ruka looked stupefied at Mochiage's head. It was shinier than he could ever imagine, it almost blinded Ruka's black beady eyes.

"Oi, Ruka. I'm here to rescue you from the institute. I'm not going to let that experiment go through," he told the rabbit. "Human or animal, I can't let you fall into their hands again."

Ruka reminisced in Mochiage's arms.

"_Natsume! Are you okay?" a blonde boy with a serious face asked._

_Natsume slowly opened his eyes, "I lost Mikan to those institute bastards I'm..."he started, but Ruka stopped him, he knew how Natsume was going to finish his sentence._

_Ruka put out his hands and Natsume grabbed onto one of them. The both stood up and faced each other. "We'll get her back, don't worry Natsume. For now, we have to get you fixed up Natsume," Ruka said with a concerned voice._

_Someone emerged in the darkness of their surroundings. "You're not going anywhere as far as I'm concerned," a voice said. He unleashed his alice towards them._

"_Ruka, run!" Natsume warned._

"_I can't leave you Natsume!" he forced._

_Both were hit square on the back and fell down. Screams of agony and the two bodies morphed into something else. A figure of a black cat and a tan rabbit lay motionless on the ground. The figure laughing at his work left the same way he came in._

Suddenly, in the middle of his flashback, Ruka remembered Hotaru, all grown up and smiling at him and Natsume. The rabbit scratched at Mochiage's hands and he let go at the pain.

"Oww…Ruka, why'd you do that for," Mochiage complained. He soothed his hands to lessen the stinging.

Ruka had not cared and rushed the sidewalk. He hopped, in hopes to find the person who turned him into a rabbit. Maybe he could turn back into a human without some experiment.

Mochiage looked up and saw the foolish rabbit heading off to its doom. "RUKA WAIT! Don't go there!" he cried out, but it was too late. Sumire caught him again; she pulled her eye and stuck out her tongue at him.

Instead of putting Ruka in a cage, she whispered, "Sorry," into Ruka's ears and carried him off to a strange lab. There, a doctor laughed and praised Sumire's work, "Good job, Shouda-san." He handed her a paycheck and she placed Ruka on the counter. She took the money and put her head down; she left without saying a word.

The doctor put on latex gloves and examined Ruka's physical features. "I did pretty well morphing you didn't I?" Ruka stared at the doctor in horror. "Don't look so surprised, I've used a majority of your classmates against you. Now that the institute needs you again, you should feel relieved. No more heartbreak, love rivalries, feelings of jealousy, life as a creature, having a cursed alice and having to see the faces of traitorous friends." He reached out for Ruka. "It's a very good deal if I do say so myself."

The door slammed open. "Why don't you just go and die then?" At the door was a figure of a cat and a woman holding a type of gun; to be more specific, a Baka gun. She fired another shot at the doctor. The cat rushed over to Ruka's side and the rabbit hopped onto Natsume's back.

All three of them ran out of the room. You could hear the doctor screaming, "Get them!" as he called for backup. Hotaru got on her new and improved, Swan Mach 5 Deluxe Scooter. She turned on the engine and they hovered over security.

They were at a dead end, "Damn," Hotaru said under her breath. Suddenly, flying objects hurled towards the security guards. Mochiage used his telekinesis to assist them in their escape. Hotaru nodded at him and continued on her way with Natsume and Ruka by her side.

They got far enough from the institute building and took a break. Her Swan Mach 5 Deluxe Scooter ran out of fuel. She made it in only an hour or less, rushed for time. "We made it, sort of." For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to do. It was all of the blue, what she had just done; almost nothing was planned, just assumed. Her thoughts stopped when she saw Ruka having fits on the grass before her.

Natsume's eyes widened and started to try and get close to Ruka, but Ruka would keep flailing around in pain. The screams hurt Natsume's oversensitive cat ears and he backed away.

Hotaru tried to reach for Ruka, but it occurred to her that the doctor had time to sneak a pill into Ruka's body some time before they got him out. Her eyes filled with worry and depressing thoughts of what will happen to the rabbit. Her eyes turned, Natsume ran off to get water. That was the only thing the cat could do at the moment.

Hotaru tore off a part of her shirt and tried to hold the rabbit still. She was shocked at Ruka's sweating body.

The rabbit's body pulsated and slowly morphed into something else. The fur disappeared or became locks of golden hair. The paws turned into arms and legs, the tail disappear and a 23 year old young man lay on the grass, naked. Except for the part where Hotaru covered it with a section of her shirt, fortunately and unfortunately it was…well, words don't want to explain what it was.

Natsume came back and dropped the cup of water, and gaped at the figure and awkward position the two figures were in.

Hotaru's face extremely flustered jumped up and spun around. She called for Natsume to back her up and take care of him. She mentioned silently, "I didn't see anything." And she ran off to find some clothes.

Ruka rabbit turned back into full grown…Ruka Nogi.

**Typer's Note –**

Oh, what the hell?! What a perverted last scene!  
Sorry, sorry. Nothing was implied in that scene.  
You'd think Hotaru would break out a camera and start taking pictures right?  
Okay think about it like this, they're both 23 years, full grown body and much more mature.  
She came on short notice, no camera on hand randomly.  
No one expected this to happen. What do you think now?  
Ah well, hope it was enjoyable and confusing…  
Review if you can, and expect another chapter.


	4. Silly Institute, Luck is for Kids

No Pets Allowed!

Chapter 4 "Silly Institute, Luck is for Kids."

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Gakuen Alice or any of its awesome characters. I just made yet another fanfiction. You better like it! No, I'm kidding, about the liking part.**

A cat sat by the side of a blonde beauty waving its tail back and forth waiting for something to happen. The blonde beauty wasn't a girl, oh dear no, he was a young man who had recently been a rabbit for about seven years. The young man had no clothes on unfortunately, only a torn piece of cloth that covered his… Well, anyways, this young prince started to regain consciousness. While the woman who had gone in search for clothes to cover this man up was arriving back. Let's see out things turn out shall we?

"Uggh…what happened to me?" Ruka said while getting up from the grass, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at his body and his eyes were blinding. Realizing a couple of things; first, he was a human again! No longer a rabbit, that was good. Second, realizing he was completely naked, that was bad. Thirdly, he was outside of the institute, which was good and bad. When he turned around to see his surroundings, Ruka saw Hotaru coming towards him.

Natsume put his head down in shame; this wasn't going to be pretty…or ugly for a matter of fact.

Hotaru covered her eyes at the sight of Ruka's body, carrying his clothes. Ruka's face was completely red in embarrassment. He struggled to find any words to say towards her.

She threw his clothes in front of her and fired her Baka gun 2.0. The Baka bullet carried Ruka's clothes straight to his face. Ruka got knocked out and rolled down the not very steep hill. Natsume looked up and walked towards the edge of the hill. He meowed at Ruka, telling him to change, fast.

Hotaru stayed where she was, tapping her shoes on the grass with her arms crossed; waiting patiently for Ruka to get ready. Natsume walked over to her and she picked up in her arms, her fingers streaming through his sleek black fur.

A voice called behind her, "Hotaru…?"

She turned and saw Ruka dressed in the clothes she got for him. He was wearing a striped black and shades of red polo, unbuttoned. Underneath his shirt was a half sleeve white undershirt that accented the polo. He wore black and white plaid shorts that went just below his knees. On his feet were ankle white socks and black and white converse. The shoelaces were untied. She was thinking this is one of the first times Ruka actually looked like a guy wearing guy clothes.

"How do I look…umm…Imai-san?" he asked while looking away from Hotaru. He was embarrassed because he hadn't worn clothes in such a long time; it took him a while to get used to it again. Waiting anxiously for her reply, he put on the beret she bought for him as well.

To be honest, he was a sex-bomb, but she just replied under her voice, "You look fine." She came closer to Ruka and lowered herself to tie Ruka's shoes.

Ruka smiled with the compliment, but he still couldn't look at Hotaru straight. He look at Natsume, who looked like he was about to barf from all the lovey-doveyness in the air.

"Done," Hotaru announced to Ruka. She regained her composure and turned to the direction of the institute.

Ruka wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden he grabbed her wrists before she could get any farther from him. She stopped, looked back, yet again, and stared at Ruka with a straight face. Ruka's almost stayed red this time, and he stuttered. "Don't you want a change in clothes as well?" he asked politely, in order not to offend Hotaru.

She looked puzzled for a minute and then looked at herself. Her clothes were messy and wrinkled from so much action. Hotaru nodded at Ruka and the three of them walked back to the city.

It was a long walk ; the institute incident really tired them out. That, and, they were extremely starving to death. Hotaru grieved for her Swan Mach 5 Deluxe Scooter. Ruka was glad to be walking on two, versus hopping on four, again. Natsume followed behind them quietly and patiently. The sun was setting and darkness was going to fall upon them soon. They needed to get back to the main city soon.

In a few more hours, they finally entered the streets of Tokyo with relief in their hearts. Ruka sighed a breath of satisfaction. Hotaru, on the other hand, dropped to the ground, rear end first. She was exhausted from walking so much. It was about time for exercise in her life, she's never burned so many painful calories before. Natsume nudged his head on Hotaru's leg, urging her to get up. They were almost at the apartment complex. It was no use, her legs have finally given up on her, and high heels are definitely not walking shoes.

Ruka couldn't help but feel sympathy for Hotaru's condition right now. So he did something on a whim. Ironically, this time, he picked up Hotaru and put her on his back. He piggy backed her to a nearby makeover store. Even though they had no money, the assistants agreed to give her a foot spa treatment and a new set of clothes and shoes because Ruka gave them a brilliant, hypnotizing smile.

Hotaru couldn't help but thank Ruka. "I guess you don't have to owe me _as_ much anymore," she grinned towards Ruka. He laughed back, still can't believe the amount of money he would have to owe her after all of this.

As for the girls who weren't working on customers, they crowded around Ruka and Natsume, trying to flirt with him by commenting on his cat. Hotaru started getting annoyed; she was being bothered during the time she was supposed to relax. She broke out her Bake gun 2.0 and starting firing at each one of the girls, telling them to get back to work or go back home. It was if, this beauty shop had a new manager in the house.

Ruka fell asleep waiting for Hotaru's treatment to finish. A Baka bullet pounded his stomach and in front of him was the refreshed Hotaru. "I-Imai-san, you look…" he couldn't find any words again. He felt stupid. Maybe he needs to keep some notes on hand some day.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and dragged Ruka by the collar. Natsume left the store with a flick of his tail.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see what she was wearing, even though she had miraculously regained the strength to walk. She was wearing a similar beret as him, but it had a purple ribbon on it. Her shirt and skirt transformed into an elegant peach laced dress that went knee low. There was a purple ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow on the back of her dress. She had light brown flats on, that also has a bow on it. It was simple, but very cute for someone of her nature.

Ruka mustered up the courage to say something as he was being dragged along. "Imai-san!"

"What do you want now?" she asked in her usual cold tone.

"You look very cute in your outfit!" he shouted. Ruka closed his eyes in fear he might be knocked out by the Baka gun again. After a few moments, he realized he wasn't. He looked up at Hotaru. No answer.

She was standing still. In front of her right now was Kokoroyomi.

Natsume came out from behind them and the fur on his back was standing, he hissed loudly.

"You two look like you're on a romantic date," he inquired. "Hell, it might as well be, since you both like each other and all." Kokoroyomi read their minds with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not here to capture Ruka or Natsume or eliminate you guys or anything."

Hotaru and Natsume lowered their guard a little bit. "Tell us why you're here," Hotaru simply stated. Ruka stood behind the two, being protected by them, but also by being the eyes behind their backs.

"I want you to know, Sumire was just doing it for the family. She really didn't mean any of those things, believe me," the mind reader continued. "One more thing I want to add." The three were listening intently to what he had to say. "You wanna come with me to abolish the Alice Institute? We only need an academy in our life, that's good enough for me. How 'bout you?" he asked in a smug look.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume looked at each other. They resolved their opinions and accepted the request.

"Hop into my car then, shall we?" The three slid in the back seat. Kokoroyomi laughed when Hotaru mentioned something about money. "Still the same ol' Imai I see." They drove off to the institute again; leaving the home that became so close, but just turned into something out of a reach.

During this time, Anna, Nonoko and Mochiage were captured by the doctor and his security guards. They were being tied with anti-alice ropes. Just in case they tried to do something funny or witty. The doctor paced back and forth before them, facing their glares and resentment head on.

"So…these are the reject alices. Cooking, chemistry and telekinesis." He stared at them accordingly. "Trying to help out your classmate eh? Too bad you failed to protect yourself in the process," he mocked them.

"Shut up you bastard! We still remember the Naruke Atsum Case, six years ago, as clear as day!" Mochiage shouted in anger. Nonoko tried to stop him, but it was too late. The doctor hand his fingers wrapped around his necks in an instant.

"You dare something like that to my face?" he threatened.

Mochiage tried to keep his attitude in check. "I just did," he tried saying with a smile, but it was getting hard to talk in his position.

The doctor threw him against the wall hard. Mochiage let out a cry of pain and fell on the floor.

"Mochiage!" Anna and Nonoko shouted in chorus.

"No what do we do with annoying women, such as yourselves?" he examined the girls and they looked back with disgust.

A cat flew in through the guards, it pounced on the doctors back and claw its way up. Nonoko recognized its black fur immediately. "Natsume!"

The doctor was off balanced, he was trying to get the cat off, but it wouldn't budge. Then within less than a minute, the cat bounced off the doctors head and landed on Anna's lap. The doctor started towards them, but got owned by a Baka bullet. Natsume quickly cut the ropes that kept Anna and Nonoko tied up. The two rushed over to Mochiage's aid and untied him as well. Both of them carried one of his arms on their shoulders. They looked up and saw Hotaru, Kokoroyomi and…Ruka!

"Hey, Imai, you might wanna finish him off quickly," Kokoroyomi advised. "His thoughts are too jumbled up for him to react right now."

"Gladly," she replied. She held up her Baka Cannon towards the vulnerable doctor. "Time for this case to finally be closed."

The doctor held onto a chair and tried to stand up. "You brats are just lucky."

Ruka stepped up from his silence. "Silly doctor, luck is for kids."

"And I'm pretty sure we're young and aspiring adults right now. Isn't that right Sumire?" Kokoroyomi added.

Sumire came in from the darkness, "It sure is, luck was six years too late for you, doctor." She had been a type of double agent and recorded every single one of his threats and conversations with her. "The government officials are on the way Imai-san. Go ahead and fire at will."

Hotaru looked around the institute room. The security guards were already beat up, by someone, while they were talking. She shrugged her shoulders and went for it. *baka baka baka* Oh, the sweet sounds of her Baka cannon rang through her ears melodiously.

The doctor was knocked out and the ground, and right on cue, the doctor was arrested with proof and the institute was abolished from Tokyo's face.

Everyone had a long rest afterwards, and the government found them new jobs, similar to the ones they had before. Sumire and Kokoroyomi had a tough time taking care of their three kids; one, two and three years old. Complete torture. Anna started up a bizarre food's stand as a street vendor somewhere in Tokyo. It didn't have to be fancy for her, as long as she could enjoy what she liked and did best. Nonoko worked at the same research lab as Hotaru, which was great for the both of them. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka continued to live in the same apartment because it was already part of their lives.

They were getting off the train station and started walking towards an old friend's and teacher's house. Ruka and Hotaru were side by side, walking in unison with Natsume, the black cat.

"So we're finally going to meet her after all this time!" Ruka shouted gleefully.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, I hope she hasn't gotten any dumber over the past seven or six years," she said with sarcasm.

"We didn't bring her a wrapped present for her birthday, are you sure it's okay?" Ruka asked with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, she owes me too much money to even deserve a gift from me," Hotaru answered.

"I wonder if her hairstyle is still the same after all these years. And if, she'll recognize me or, you in fact, Imai," Ruka pondered while smiling happily towards Hotaru's direction. She stopped walking. "Imai? Something wrong?" he asked again.

"When are you going to stop talking about Mikan and start calling me Hotaru?" she finally said with an annoyed voice.

Ruka's face flustered, he hasn't felt like this in a while. His heart started pumping and he automatically took Hotaru's wrists and pulled her towards him. He silently whispered into her ears, "Hotaru…" and then attempted to kiss her.

Hotaru pulled away as quickly as it started, "I'm not kissing you."

Ruka, surprised by this development asked, "Why not?" He didn't know what she wanted from him.

"You were just my pet rabbit a while ago. How can I start thinking of you as my lover all of a sudden?" she retorted.

Hearing bickering outside, a brown haired college student rushed down the stairs in eagerness. She opened the door and shouted, "Welcome! Hotaru and Ruka-pyon!" She watched them arguing, and then looked the black cat that came with them. "You're cute," she said simply. The cat looked back at her with an annoyed stare, but soon noticed a horror that was even more terrifying than he could ever imagine.

Another medium length blonde haired man, around his 40's and 50's, came from the kitchen. Narumi came out of the door and stood behind Mikan, "Oh, I didn't know you two were a couple!" he announced enthusiastically.

Ruka and Hotaru faced him and shouted in unison, "We are not!"

Narumi and Mikan looked and laughed at each other. As she finished her laughing, she asked them, "Do you guys want to come in?"

Hotaru looked angry again. She fired her Baka gun at Mikan several times. "No, we only have enough time to give you your present."

Ruka looked at Hotaru in a confused manner. "I thought you said she didn't deserve a present."

"She didn't deserve a present that required me to actually buy it for her."

Mikan pouted at Hotaru's mean statement. "So what _did_ you get me? "she asked reluctantly, still the little kid she was thirteen years ago.

Hotaru leaned down to pick up the black cat, which was surprised by this action. "I'm giving you this cat."

Mikan's eyes glittered, "Ahh…Hotaru! I love you!" she hugged the cat madly and the cat was suffocating just as madly.

Ruka was at a loss of words again. "But…he…wha-what…why…that's…Mikan…and…Hotaru…"

Hotaru smiled at Mikan and suddenly remembered something. She pulled out a napkin that had a pill in it. She handed it to Mikan. "Make sure that the cat eats this before you do anything else with him. Oh, and when you do it, you have to give it to him at night. Make sure it's after you shower and you're in bed hugging the cat. He might start going a little hyper if you down hold him down in your sleep, okay?"

Mikan looked puzzled, but she just nodded.

"Bye Mikan, we'll see you again one day!" Ruka waved.

As the two turned the corner, Hotaru went back in the direction of Mikan's house.

Ruka asked, "Hotaru? Did you forget something?"

Hotaru had an evil look on her face and Ruka recognized it immediately. It took him so long to notice what Hotaru had been up to. The pill, Natsume, and Mikan…

"Hotaru, you can't be really planning something that cruel, can you?" Ruka asked a stupid question. He slapped his face and hurried after Hotaru; he knew what was going to happen next.

Next morning, you could hear a girl scream, "NATSUME!? WHERE'S MY CAT? HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

"It was that stupid pill you gave me, idiot!" he argued back, yelling with the same tenacity.

"OH MY GOSH! Y-YOU'RE NAKE-NAKED! YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait a second, It's not what you think I'm doing!"

"DAD! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! GET OUT OF MY BED ALREADY NATSUME!"

"You idiot listen to me!"

"Oh dear, Natsume, I didn't think you were that kind of person now..." Narumi said as he entered the room in shock.

"Shut up Naru."

In the tree right next to the room, you could also see Ruka sitting on one of the branches, shaking his head in shame and embarrassment. As well as Hotaru, who was snapping hundreds of photos with her Nikon camera, digital camera and camcorder. She had it all.

Before they left, Ruka put a bag of clothes at the doorway, rang the bell and rushed to catch up to Hotaru. Beneath his voice you could hear him say, "Good luck Natsume."

The day after, Hotaru's home page of her website had sample pictures, that had captions saying,

'Mikan and Natsume, Forbidden Love in Father's House.'  
Please visit store catalog for more pictures, bonus deals and information.

Hotaru sat back in her chair, satisfied with her work. Ruka hanged onto the chair she was sitting on, it was somewhat revolting to see this kind of scandal, but as least it wasn't him this time. "Are you done yet?"

"I am," she replied contently. "If you want, you can kiss me now."

Ruka looked stunned, but he took the chance and leaned over to connect their lips. He carried her prince style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They went into the bedroom and with one hand, he closed the door behind him. *click*

The End.

Typer's Notes –

Ahha…I dunno if this should be rated K+ anymore…  
Hope I satisfied you Rukaru fans out there.  
Ah, I hoped you laughed at that Nastumikan part.  
Sorry for trying to be descriptive and failing.  
First complete series!  
Review and if I can have one more wish?  
Share it with your friends please! Ohkay, that's asking too much.  
Thanks for reading it to the end, for those of you that did.  
So happy.

PS. I'll make a little bonus chapter of what happened between Natsume and Mikan.  
If you wanna read it? lol


	5. Bonus: Bad Luck and Have Fun

No Pets Allowed!

Bonus Chapter "Bad Luck and Have Fun"

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Gakuen Alice.  
Claiming: Yeah, I said I wasn't going to make a MxN thing, but, it's not like I'm making an ongoing series about them either D:**

The brown hair girl waved good bye to her two friends in front of the condo she shared with her would be dad. Well, he wasn't _really_ her dad, but you get the picture. She's 23 years old and she's going to graduate from college in a year or so, but since most of her friends were geniuses, they graduated before her.

Anyways, her friends came to give her an early birthday present, the day before New Year's Day. What did she get? She got a black cat, does that mean bad luck from her beloved friends: Hotaru and Ruka? Of course not, they only mean good for her well-being, or, at least that's what Mikan Sakura would like to believe.

In her pondering, Narumi interrupted her, "Mikan? Come back in?"

Mikan turned around and had a big fat smile on her face. She held her cat close to her body, whose name was Natsume (but she didn't know this because Hotaru never told her.) "Oh, what should I name you? Black cat eh? You remind me of someone I knew a long, long, long time ago, but who? Oh well," and with that statement she hustled into her cozy home.

"Oh my, the winter is certainly coming because night is falling faster than ever," said the blonde middle aged man.

"It is!" Mikan replied. She giggled underneath her breath, "…but I have a cat to keep me warm now! Right, Kuro-neko?" Her voice filled with excitement, conjuring up many fun-filled, Mikan-like activities she planned to spend with her cat. In her heart, she was like a young teenage girl who had got her first boyfriend. If only it was _that_ simple.

It was already time for dinner at this point and Mikan was too excited to even eat. Instead, she gave her food to the black cat who was sitting on the chair at the same table. The cat ate it without much of a problem.

Mikan finally broke the silence, "Tomorrow we get to go to the veterinarian and the pet store, and the mall and buy you some cute clothes kuro-neko!"

The cat obviously looked disgusted by this change in events. He looked like he was ready to puke and Narumi sensed it. "Maybe, maybe you don't need to buy him cute clothes Mikan. He's obviously not a doll and since he's a male cat, you have to let him keep whatever dignity he has left," Narumi reassured, looking back at the cat that seemed somewhat thankful.

Mikan thought about it and replied, "I guess you are right dad. I'll skip the clothing part, but I can buy him a lot of toys and a bed and I saw some really cute things for pets!" Her hands clasped together and her eyes were filled with many illusions. Her body couldn't keep still, so she went upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower! I'll be back neko-san!"

The cat jumped out of the chair after he finished his meal and pounced over to the couch in the living room. He took a long rest and thought about Ruka and Hotaru. It's not necessarily that he was homesick, more like, he was wondering why he became _her_ birthday present all of a sudden. The cat sighed and hissed on the occasion when Narumi tried to pick him up. After about 13 years, he still didn't like that guy.

"Oh my, this cat doesn't seem to like me. It sort of reminds me of Natsume Hyuuga, black cat and everything. The resemblance is striking," Narumi commented after getting scratched away by the cat. Hearing this, the cat glared at Narumi, but not for long. For Mikan had surprisingly got a hold of him, and he never noticed her coming downstairs.

"Be nice kitty," she scolded with her hair still wet from the shower. "Dad, the dryer doesn't work all of a sudden, can I borrow yours?"

"Oh sure Mikan, go ahead. Just return it when you're done okay?"

"Thank you," she ended. Then Mikan went upstairs with her cat and brought him to her room. "This is my room kitty." Natsume was offended by the lame attempts at nicknames, but decided to look around. He hadn't seen her in six or seven years, so he was curious about what she was up to lately.

She had a moderate size bed, just enough for two people to sleep in, a simple desk, a small vanity, a small lamp desk/drawer next to her bed. There was a closet with all her clothes, and some stuff lying around her room, mostly papers and textbooks.

Mikan let the cat down and she went into her drawers to pull out the napkin Hotaru had given her. It contained a mysterious pill inside of it and foolishly enough, believed Hotaru. Thus, doing step by step, whatever her best friend had instructed her to do. Mikan put the pill into Natsume's mouth and poured some water down as well.

Knowing very well, what this pill does, he was reluctant, but Mikan help him down. She was too strong for him to fight back in the state he was in. It finally went down his throat and both of them were exhausted from the long struggle.

"That's that," she said. "Time to go to sleep now, neko-kun," she yawned. Mikan picked up Natsume and tuck him in her bed. She snuggled in right next to him and hugged him gently. "Sorry about before kitty, I was really excited, but now I've calmed down."

The cat, in an awkward position was forced to stay put because Mikan left him no choice in the leaving the room, more or less the bed. Natsume tried really hard to escape though, but his attempts were futile. His thoughts cursed Hotaru, for _warning_ Mikan.

The night went on by and Mikan fell fast asleep, her grip on Natsume, tighter than ever. Usually, it would be the other way around, her grip would've been looser, but she wasn't your usual girl. It was too late though, the black cat started having small fits that began to grow.

In her sleep, she thought that Natsume was struggling to get out her arms, so she continue to stay firm and Natsume's feline body started pulsating. His body was getting slightly sweaty, and the room temperature getting slightly warmer. The cat body was morphing back into a human body, and of course, that human was Natsume Hyuuga.

Now that he was back to himself, he found himself exhausted from the transformation and kept quiet for bit, but as humans were, he just gave into tiredness and fell fast asleep.

He woke up before Mikan did and Natsume stared her. He examined that her hair wasn't put up as much anymore. Her body was growing and she still had that Mikan attitude. What was surprising was that now, she had...a more developed chest, shall we say? He knew this because Mikan was holding him tightly and closely, very close. A very awkward position for him, until she started waking up.

Mikan yawned in her sleep. "Morning Natsume..." she said with a low voice. Her eyes suddenly open, her hands were touching some guy's chest and her head lay rest right beneath someone's chin. That when she realized, "NATSUME!? WHERE'S MY CAT? HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and yelled back, "It was that stupid pill you gave me, idiot!"

Mikan looked at Natsume's bare, but sexy body. Nevertheless, she didn't fail to overreact in the situation. "OH MY GOSH! Y-YOU'RE NAKE-NAKED! YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait a second, It's not what you think I'm doing!" he tried to argue.

Despite his futile attempts, Mikan was still in a major state of panic. "DAD! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! GET OUT OF MY BED ALREADY NATSUME!" She tried to kick him away and Natsume kept resisting because he didn't want to fall out for various and personal reasons.

"You idiot listen to me!" He kept trying to knock some sense into her even though he knew it wouldn't work.

The door opened, "Oh dear, Natsume, I didn't think you were that kind of person now..." Narumi stated bluntly.

Mikan was in tears now and she ran over to Narumi to be comforted. Natsume gave him the longest and coldest glare in his life. "Shut up Naru."

After the fiasco, Natsume was reluctant and didn't want to wear any of Mikan's or Narumi's clothes. They were all too girly for him.

The door bell rang and Narumi hurried downstairs to get it, but no one was at the door. He looked down and he a bag of clothes, particularly guy clothes. There on top of the bag had a tag with writing on it: To Natsume Hyuuga. Narumi quickly picked it up, went upstairs and threw the bag into Natsume's general direction, which was, of course, still in Mikan's bed covering himself.

Natsume examined the bag for a moment, and it hit him, Hotaru and Ruka. He then thought about how he was going to kill Hotaru and how to thank Ruka. "Hey, pheromone, shut the door. You look, and you're dead meat." He flashed a thumbs down sign at Narumi. At this point, he finally got out of the bed and started putting on the clothes Ruka left for him.

He smirked in embarrassment at the first item of clothing he got, Natsume was holding up polka-dotted boxers. "Thanks a lot Ruka..." He put them on anyways and searched through the bag for the next piece. A pair of loose dark jeans that had a chain attached to it for style. Those were slipped on almost immediately, although you had to wonder if Ruka had a dark taste in clothing too? Natsume wasn't really right in the mind today, so he put on ankle cut socks next.

Mikan, not knowing what was going on today, went inside her room without a knock. She entered the room with silence. Natsume was holding up a red t-shirt with black outlining and a simple design on the middle of it with a black star. He stared back at her, he was still shirtless. Mikan never noticed it before, but Natsume had a finely built body, he wasn't too packed with muscles, but he was lean. No excess body hair, just perfect.

"Get out pol--strawberry," he started to say polka dots, but he realized that he was wearing polka dotted boxers himself.

Mikan started to get frustrated now, "How dare you tell me to get out of my own room! I can't believe you! You are still so stubborn and mean and so, so, so...EVIL!" She was panting hard now. In the meanwhile, Natsume already put on his shirt. Mikan fell on her knees and started crying. "I mean, come on. It's my birthday today, what did I do to deserve this?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "So, me being here is a bad thing. I'll leave if you want, I have clothes now," he stated while holding up a pair of sneakers. He started to walk out the door, but Mikan pulled on his jeans.

"Don't leave me," she started, "You just came back, and I haven't seen you in so long." She was still crying her eyes out, but she managed to say those words. "I-I missed you..."

Natsume reluctantly sat down next her and replied, "You crybaby, you tell me to leave and now you want me to stay? Choose one and live with it."

"Stay," she said with her forehead on her knees, hugging herself compact.

Natsume sighed. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he put one of his arms around Mikan and said, "Get over it, you haven't changed in over seven years and don't be stupid...I'm not leaving your side, I already promised you that thirteen years ago."

Mikan looked up at him, she stopped crying and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Without much resistance, he held her in his arms and held her the same. He whispered into her ears, "You know, being a cat for seven years did have _one_ good thing about it."

She looked up at him and asked, "What was it?"

He simply answered, "When I was a cat, I couldn't use my alice."

Mikan's mouth formed into a genuine smile, "That's good to hear, Natsume." She hugged him again.

He lifted up her chin with his two fingers and kissed her. "Happy birthday Mikan."

Narumi entered the room again, "Ooh, Natsume is doing dirty things again," he teased.

Natsume turned his head and gave him the look, his alice immediately set Narumi's hair aflame.

"Oh, so much for not using your alice Natsume," Mikan sighed. She could hardly believe the good mood was killed.

Narumi jumped around and left the room to save his hair. Natsume and Mikan looked at each other for a moment of silence again.

"So, Natsume, did you get me anything for my birthday?" she asked so innocently.

"No, but I thought of something if you're willing to take it. Wait, scratch that. You _have_ to take my gift," he declared with a stern voice.

She was waiting for him to say this and they both stood up. "Thank you so much! I can't wait for tonight!"

"Right. Stop touching me until then."

"Alright, ho-ney," she said sweetly.

Natsume slapped his forehead. "Don't. Say that ever again. Until we get married, which won't happen yet."

She stuck out her tongue at him. Then she realized something as Natsume walked outside of the door. "Natsume? What did you mean by _won't get married yet_?"

The End

**Typer's Note -**  
I ran out of ideas surprisingly. I knew what I wanted to put in, but I ran into problems here and there.  
This is pretty much why I can't do main character fanfictions, they are too hard!  
I can't make a good one D;  
Everyone else's is like PRO.  
Oh well, hope it was okay.  
Argh, I didn't get much time to revise it as I did with my ending. Sorrayz if it is confusing D;  
Review if you can and thanks for your support in the actual, 'No Pets Allowed' series.


End file.
